epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Feather
The Sky Feather is a al bow available for Anna in . Description The Sky Feather appears to be made primarily of carved wood, arranged in three layers. The base layer is a simple bow of dark brown wood, with a second layer of light brown wood that covers all but the tips of the first. The ends of the second layer flare out slightly and have thin red lines along their edges. Two pieces of brown wood flank the center of the bow, each decorated with orange lines, white fur, and a white feather with red stripes. The Sky Feather's arrows are light brown, with a metal head and two white feathers with red stripes on the tail. The Sky Feather is a bow focused on conservation and maintaining Anna's ability to use her skills. The Sky Feather provides mediocre offensive stats, but offers a solid boost to and while providing a massive boost to MP. The MP boost is complemented by the Sky Feather's ability to drain MP with weapon-elemental skills, giving Anna both a vast reservoir of MP as well as an easy way to replenish it, though this becomes a little less useful during the endgame when the characters would have excessive amounts of MP on their own. To help bolster its offenses, the Sky Feather has Gust as a bonus skill and may inflict with weapon-elemental skills. This grants it a small amount of additional power and a chance of shutting down enemy spellcasters, though the latter isn't high enough to replace the Syphon skill. The Sky Feather provides resistance to , , Syphon and . All of these become immunities at level 5. Overall, the Sky Feather is a reasonably strong bow with assorted secondary effects that make it a great choice for a support-oriented Anna. However, it lacks a strong offensive edge and is eventually beaten by the Premium-exclusive Emerald Cyclone in terms of damage output. The player begins the game with the Sky Feather in their inventory. |lvl1MP = 5% |lvl2MP = 10% |lvl3MP = 15% |lvl4MP = 20% |lvl5MP = 25% |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Death |res1num = long100 |lvl2ATK = 10% |lvl3ATK = 20% |lvl4ATK = 30% |lvl5ATK = 40% |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Syphon |res2num = long100 |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 20% |lvl4MAG = 30% |lvl5MAG = 40% |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Dispel |lvl1res3 = 20% |lvl2res3 = 40% |lvl3res3 = 60% |lvl4res3 = 80% |lvl5res3 = 100% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 5% |lvl4ACC = 10% |lvl5ACC = 10% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 10% |Element % = 50% |Element = Wind |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 10% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |BonusSkillPower = (40%) |item21 = Red Feather |item21number = 1 |item22 = Bug Wing |item22number = 2 |item31 = Soft Wood |item31number = 6 |item32 = Red Feather |item32number = 6 |item41 = Amethyst |item41number = 5 |item42 = Soft Wood |item42number = 10 |item43 = Red Feather |item43number = 10 |item51 = Amethyst |item51number = 18 |item52 = Soft Wood |item52number = 15 |item53 = Red Feather |item53number = 15}} |lvl1MP = 5% |lvl2MP = 10% |lvl3MP = 15% |lvl4MP = 20% |lvl5MP = 25% |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Death |res1num = long100 |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 20% |lvl5ATK = 30% |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Syphon |res2num = long100 |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 10% |lvl4MAG = 20% |lvl5MAG = 30% |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Dispel |lvl1res3 = 20% |lvl2res3 = 40% |lvl3res3 = 60% |lvl4res3 = 80% |lvl5res3 = 100% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 10% |Element % = 50% |Element = Wind |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 10% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |BonusSkillPower = (30%) |item21 = Red Feather |item21number = 1 |item22 = Bug Wing |item22number = 2 |item31 = Soft Wood |item31number = 6 |item32 = Red Feather |item32number = 6 |item41 = Amethyst |item41number = 5 |item42 = Soft Wood |item42number = 10 |item43 = Red Feather |item43number = 10 |item51 = Amethyst |item51number = 18 |item52 = Soft Wood |item52number = 15 |item53 = Red Feather |item53number = 15}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Bows Category:Anna